Infestation
by riddlerx
Summary: This story was inspired by a dream I had were Jeremy Wade was fishing in a lake with mutant fish, giant crabs and Godzilla. This story is very different from my other Godzilla stories so I hope that you like it :)


Siberia, Russia

Fwwsh! An old man caste out his line, trying to catch some fish, just like any other morning. An hour later nothing was biting, still. It was about 10:30 now and nothing was biting. The old man finally decided to bring in his line, accepting the fact that nothing was going bite. The old mans name was Grisha.

Grisha lived by himself in small, isolated house by a river; where he did his fishing. Grisha headed inside his little house and sat on his couch. He looked around his house, with little else to do. He decided to look at some old photos of him and his brother, Borya. Borya was always the more preferred child between the two of them. Nowadays Borya was married and had two kids, his daughter, Esfir, and his son, Ioann. They were all going to come visit in a couple days. Grisha had always caught some fish for them, and hand prepared them for both lunch and dinner. But today there were no fish to catch.

The next day, Grisha was out again truing to catch some fish. He was hoping that something would bite this time. A few hours later and still nothing. Grisha was getting a little worried as to where the fish had gone. Just last week there were plenty of fish. Hell, just a few days ago they were still biting. But they had all simply just vanished. Maybe the nearby town had some, surely they wouldn't be out of fish to... right?

OUT OF STOCK. The sign read, over where the had usually been. This is ridiculous! Not even the grocery store had any fish. "Hello, may I please speak to the manger?" asked Grisha. "Why of course, let me go get him." "Thank you." As Grisha waited he impatiently tapped his finger on the counter. While he waited he decided to scan the store with a couple of quick glances. He saw that other people were having the same complaints that he had. "Hey, you over there, in the blue coat." Grisha exclaimed, while pointing to a lady in a blue coat. The lady looked back at him and mouthed the words, while pointing to herself 'you mean me?' "Yes I mean you, come over here real quick." he then gestured her over. "Do you know anything about the lack of fish recently?" asked Grisha. "Well, not really. Why do you ask?" "Because i'm a fisherman! And it's hard to be a fisherman when there's no fish!" "I'm gonna go now, you look a little wound up and I don't want to disturb you." The woman then left the store. Grisha then turned his attention back towards the counter, still waiting for the manager. "Hello there sir, what seems to be the problem?" asked the manager, in a calm voice as if nothing was wrong. "What's the problem you ask, i'll tell you what the problem is, i'm a fisherman, and there's no fish in the river, there's no fish here, there's no fish anywhere!" shouted Grisha. "Now just calm down sir" "Calm down? How can I be a fisherman when there's no fish!" "Just let me explain." "Alright then, tell where I can get some fish." "Well you see, that's the problem. We don't know where the fish are. One day they were there and next they weren't." "Oh, well okay then, thank you for your time." Grisha then left the store and went back home.

That night, while Grisha was sleeping, he heard a sort of scuttling noise outside. Grisha awoke with a jolt, turning towards his windows, trying to see something, anything. He reached for his flashlight and pointed it towards the window. He slowly walked towards the window, taking very light footsteps, as to not startle whatever was outside. 'Was it a person' he thought to himself. 'No, that can't be right, at this hour.' He looked down at his watch. 1:27 AM. 'Definitely not a person, so what could it be.' He peered out the window, at first without his flashlight, and saw nothing, absolutely nothing. He then turned on his flashlight again and shined it outside and saw nothing, absolutely nothing. Was he hearing things? Yeah that must be it. He then went back to bed.

Today was it, the day that His niece and nephew, Esfir and Ioann. They would arrive in a couple of hours. As Grisha waited, he pondered about what he had heard last night. He then quickly remembered that he didn't have anything prepared for them to eat! He quickly rushed to the store and bought some fish sticks and went back home. 'They said that they'd be here at around 11:00 PM and it is...' he looked down at his watch to see that it was 10:50. 'Just in time' he thought. Eventually they arrived. "Uncle Grisha!" said the two kids with enthusiasm. "Hey kids, how have you been?" asked Grisha. "Great!" they said almost simultaneously. "Where's Borya?" asked Grisha. "Off on another adventure." replied Diana. "Diana, how are you doing?" "Fine, nothing spectacular." she said with a sigh. "Ooh, I just remembered, I have a story to tell you kids in my house." "Really?" they both said with intrigue. "Yep, and it's a scary story." "I love scary story's." replied Ioann. "Welp, let's head on in then shall we." They then all went to the house. Once they got inside and sat down Grisha told them about the events of last night. "That was great!" said Ioann. "Well i'm glad that you liked it. Now who's ready for lunch!" asked Grisha. "We are!" the two shouted. "Okay, calm down you two, you might bring the roof down on us if you keep jumping like that." Grisha remarked. They then all went into the kitchen. "Now kids, I have some unfortunate news. I couldn't catch or even find any fish to serve you today, so instead we're eating some fish sticks." said Grisha. He then prepared the food for the kids. "You hungry?" Grisha asked Diana. "No, not really. Do you know where the fish went?" "Nope, no one does." "Hmm, well okay then." The two kids then finished lunch. "Okay kids, it's time to leave." said Diana. "We love you uncle Grisha." "Aw, thanks kids, stay safe." They then left.

Grisha was asleep until...SCUTTLE! He heard that scuttling again and woke up. He yet again slowly approached his window and poked his head out, only this time he saw something. In the darkness he could faintly make out a shape. He couldn't tell what it was, just that there was something. He squinted his eyes to better make out the figure, and in doing so he saw what looked to be spider like legs, about six of them. "Hey!" he shouted, in an attempt to maybe scare it off. The thing then quickly stood upright and walked towards the house before scuttling off to the side, while still facing the house as it did so. The creature then quickly appeared in front of the window, scuttling in from the side. It was then that Grisha got a good look at the creature. It was a three meter tall crab! The crab lowered its body to look inside the house to see what had caused the noise. Grisha then ducked behind the window in an attempt to hide. The crab stuck its eyes through the window to get a better look. It then looked down to see Grisha hiding there. Grisha them screamed and ran away, but the crab started to break down the wall. It was successful and made it inside the house. Grisha then quickly grabbed a spear for self defense. The crab then chased him through out the house, smashing decorations among other things. Eventually Grisha worked up the courage to turn around and stab the crab with his spear. He quickly spun around shove his spear into the crabs general direction. He had stabbed the crabs left eye! he then quickly ran towards the kitchen as the crab spun around, confused and half blind. He grabbed some vodka and a rag and make a Molotov cocktail. He then ran back and threw it at the crab. The crab had pulled out the spear at this point but was now on fire! The crab made a run for it, trying to escape as Grisha picked up his spear and started to poke at the crab. The crab ran for the river, diving inside, extinguishing the flames. Grisha then breathed a sigh of relief. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm telling you, a giant crab burst through that wall and nearly killed me!" Grisha said in anger. "Look, don't feel like i'm trying to cheat you out some money by saying this, but your story is absolutely ridiculous." said the lawyer. "I'm going to need some proof that there was a giant crab here last night, until then I can't do anything." "You want proof? How about the claw marks in what's left of the wall, or the fact there's barely any wall to begin with." "While this is a mystery, giant crabs don't exist." the lawyer then left. "What other explanation could it be. That's it, i'm going to buy some security cameras and see what happens at night." Grisha said to himself. He then went to town. He then picked up some security cameras made for night time. As he waited at the counter for checkout he heard two men talking and got interested as to what they were saying and eavesdropped. "Have you heard about those weird fish people have been finding recently?" "Yeah, I have." I think I heard someone say that they looked like regular trout with a elongated dorsal fin, kind of like a mahi-mahi, and with the face of a piranha." "Wierd, a piranha trout hybrid?" "What would a piranha be doing in Siberia." "I don't know, natures just wierd I guess." "Are these fish edible?" Grisha quickly butted in. "Not that I know of, but if you really wanna know then go look it up. It's been all over the news recently." "Thank you." Grisha then payed for his cameras and left. He went back home and set up the cameras all over the outside of his house. "Perfect, now I wait."

It was night time again which means it was time to see if that crab was going to show up again. Grisha waited for something to happen when he heard it again...SCUTTLE. It was here. The crab was back and was heading for the house. Grisha ready'd himself with his spear and Molotov cocktail. As the crab got close he threw the cocktail at the crab, but it batted it away with his massive claw, Catching the nearby plants on fire and starting a small fire that was quickly growing. He ready'd his spear and stabbed, but the crab grabbed his spear and snapped it in half! Grisha was now defenceless and was being slowly cornered...until. The ground shook a little as something emerged from the river, something big. Large dorsal fins rose from the water, they were shaped like that of a dolphins, but on the inside of the fins were jagged spikes. The back was a dark brown with even darker brown splotches all over its back and side. It had small, stubby arms with claws on the end, like that of a dinosaur. As the creature continued to rise it stood upright with a slight hunch, and a white underbelly. The creature had thick legs, like that of a tree. Its tail then emerged and it was some what short for the creatures size and was also blunt on the end. And finally the head emerged and it was some what flattened in its appearance, resembling a cross between a salamander and T-Rex. The creature stood 35 meters in height. It had dark brown eyes that were focused in Grisha's general direction! The creature leaned down onto all fours and bit down on the crab, crushing it and killing it almost instantly! As it bit down one of the crab legs fell off as its corpse was carried away in the creatures jaws, swallowing the crab whole. It then turned towards Grisha, looked at him for a second before going back into the river.

"I told you there was a giant crab!" "Well it looks like you were right...possibly." replied the lawyer. "Oh, you still don't believe me? Well I have video evidence of everything that happened last night, so see for yourself." "Well let's take a look then shall we." As they watched and the giant crab appeared the lawyer's jaw dropped. "Well i'll be damned." "I told you!" "Well then, it looks like you were right." "Oh but keep watching." "Why?" "You'll see." "What the fu-" The creature ate the crab on camera. "It came from the river and ate that crab, but it left the leg behind." "We need to find that thing and kill it!" "Finally, something we can both agree on." "We are heading to straight to the nearest military base and reporting this creature, and the giant crabs!" "Alright then, let's go."

"Your lucky that I have military benefits or we'd be losing a lot of lives from that thing." "You don't have to rub it in you know." "Oh I know, doesn't mean that I can't." "Man I hate you." "It's okay, everyone does. Except for my manager." They pulled up to the base and the lawyer showed the soldier stationed there his ID. "Kazimir, previous citizen of this base, you are free to enter." "Thank you soldier." replied Kazimir. The two men saluted each other as he drove away. "So, do you know anyone who's highly ranked here?" asked Grisha. "Oh, you better bet a high wager on that because I do." "Oh yeah, who is it then?" "The general himself, Fyodor." They had arrived. "Hello there, what is your business?" asked the secretary. "We're here to see general Fyodor please." Kazimir replied. "And why's that?" "Because I just discovered a 35 meter tall lizard eating a three meter tall crab in my back yard!" said Grisha. "And we have proof of this actually happening." said Kazimir. They then showed the secretary the footage. "H-h-how is that, how is that even possible?" asked the secretary. "We honestly don't know. But what we do know is that it is a threat to the public." replied Kazimir. "And we think that it should be killed. Plus it might even solve the fish problem. You see whenever a new dominant species appears in an ecosystem that was not made for it then the entire balance is thrown off and I think that this things appearance might be the cause of all of the missing and now mutant, hybrid fish, makes sense?" Grisha lectured. "I guess so?" replied the secretary. "Any way, may we speak to Fyodor?'' asked Kazimir. ''Yes you may, come with me.'' replied the secretary.

"Hello there general Fyodor." greeted Kazimir. "Greetings." greeted Grisha. ''Welcome, I heard that you found something of interest in your back yard?'' "If you think a 35 meter tall dinosaur is 'something of interest' then yes, I have found something of interest.'' replied Grisha. "And we think that it should be killed." suggested Kazimir. "Hold on, maybe we can use this creature for study. We should locate its den and study it for science first." replied Fyodor. ''But what if it attacks a big city?'' ''Now why would it attack us for seemingly no reason. All we've seen it do is eat a crab and leave, and you say that it made eye contact with you?'' "Yes" "My point exactly, it saw you and didn't kill you or even show any sign of aggression. So we are going to find this creature and we shall monitor it, find out its day to day life, this could be huge for science.'' ''Well then, there goes that plan." said Grisha. "I guess we're not needed for this operation then, are we?'' asked Kazimir. "No you are not, you may leave now.'' "Well thank you for having us here, we greatly appreciate it.'' said Grisha. the two men then left the base. "I guess i'll go ahead and cover your insurance for the crab damage, I wonder what that falls under." "Thanks for accompanying me to this base, this has been my first time. You know my brother was in the Navy, yeah he never shut up about it at family meetups.'' "Well, i'll see you again whenever we next meet, enjoy... fishing, I guess? Can you still fish?'' asked Kazimir. ''Not that I know of. Anyways, my house isn't too far away so, goodbye.'' "Goodbye.'' They arrived back at Grisha's house, which was being repaired, and waved at each other and Kazimir left.

SCUTTLE. He heard it again that night. 'Those damn crabs' he thought to himself. He's learned that if you don't attract them to you then you'll be safe. So he went back to sleep. SCUTTLE. The noise was annoying to be sure but he knew he was at least somewhat safe. The scuttling came towards his house, so he opened his eyes to see a giant praying mantis staring back at him! "What the- why does this keep happening, and to me specifically." The mantis was six meters tall and was also... pink? The mantis lept onto his roof and started to stab through the roof with his arms. As it was breaking through Grisha grabbed his usual artillery for the crabs and went outside, trying to escape. The mantis noticed him and gave chase, flying after him! SPLASH! THUD! The creatures tail from before had risen out of the water and crushed the mantis, though not killing it. The rest of the creature and picked up the mantis in his claws. Looking at it at first, and then eating it, leaving behind one of its arms. The creature then stood upright, as if alerted by something while looking in the direction of Baykit. "Oh no, don't tell that you want to attack Baykit do you?" It then reentered the river and swam towards Baykit. "Oh no, you are.'' Grisha quickly whipped out his flip phone and called Kazimir. "Kazimir, are you there?" asked Grisha. "Yes, why?'' Kazimir replied groggily. "Well you see, that giant lizard I found is heading straight for Baykit! Also there was a six meter tall praying mantis in my yard.'' "I'll call Fyodor immediately.'' he then hung up.

ZOOOM! A giant praying mantis flew over Baykit at around mach 1! This one was 22 meters tall! ''Ready the tanks, ready the jets!'' ordered Fyodor. The military got into position and fired! BOOM, WHOOSH, KA-POW! All the shots missed do to the mantis's speed. The mantis perched itself on top of a building. The army readied there weapons. ''Wait, hold your fire. If we miss, which is very likely, then we will cause serious damage to that building, and possibly others.'' said Fyodor. ''Just wait for my command.'' The mantis then quickly flew at them. ''Now!'' Fyodor commanded. The army fired, but they still missed. The mantis perched itself again. "That thing's taunting us." said Fyodor. "THREEE-ONK" "What was that?" They all turned around to see the 35 meter tall creature. ''I think that's the dinosaur Grisha was talking about." said Fyodor. ''Everyone, fall back, let them deal with each other!" ordered Fyodor. ''You know what that thing looks like?'' asked a soldier. "What?'' asked another soldier. ''I don't know if you know him or not but it kind of looks like Godzilla.'' Godzilla locked eyes with the mantis. The mantis flew at Godzilla, but he smack her away with his tail and into a building. But she recovers and flies back to her original building. Godzilla charges towards the building, crashing through. But the mantis leaped onto Godzilla's back and started to stab it. Godzilla was spinning around, shaking, doing whatever he could to get this bug off. He eventually backed into a building, both stabbing and crushing the mantis under his weight and dorsal fins. "THREE-ONK" He then tail whipped the mantis, bringing down the top half of the building onto her. The mantis tried to crawl away but Godzilla stepped on her, crushing her into the building even more. He then finally picked up the mantis and rips its head off! He then carries the corpse with him, into the river that he came from.

"Get some aerial footage of that thing, I want to see where it's heading.'' ordered Fyodor. Godzilla continued to swim up the river with the mantis in his claws. Eventually, Godzilla swam into an underwater cave where he disappeared. "Follow him down there.'' ordered Fyodor. Two submarines were sent down with about 50 soldiers and scientists alike. "Now don't get to close to it, it might attack.'' Fyodor warned. Godzilla was asleep when they arrived. They slowly got closer, testing their limits. ''Fascinating.'' said one of the scientists. Then Godzilla woke up and immediately ate the scientist! "Everyone retreat!" shouted a soldier. Godzilla slammed his tail down causing rocks and stalactites to fall, killing more soldiers. He then rose up and spun around, hitting more soldiers with his tail, even killing a few. Godzilla's dorsal fins started to glow white. "THREE-ONK'' He then chased down the rest of them, stepping on a few in the process. He then bent down and ate another soldier, while grabbing two others, eating them as well. "I want those submarines out of there immediately!'' ordered Fyodor. Godzilla chased the submarines into the river where he attacked them! He tail smacked the first one before biting the tail end of the other. His dorsal fins started to glow again until the submarine started to explode from the inside. Finally he smacked the first submarine with the second submarine. He then reentered his cave. "That's it, we're killing that thing. Get Kazimir on the phone."

"Yes?'' answered Grisha. "Really...so the're killing it...we told them to do that and guess what happens...alright then i'll be right over."Grisha entered his car and drove to the military base. ''You're late.'' said Kazimir. "I missed you too." replied Grisha. ''Let's head inside.'' said Kazimir. They headed inside to go speak with Fyodor. "So, looks like it wasn't friendly after all." Kazimir said sarcastically. ''Look, it was worth a shot." "Yeah yeah, so how do you propose we kill it then?'' asked Kazimir. ''Well we think that like any living creature, enough firepower will kill it. As a last ditch resort we have nuclear radiation but we will try to avoid using that by any means necessary.'' said Fyodor. "So your plan is to shoot it. How long did it take you to come up with that strategy." Kazimir remarked. "Hey! I can very easily revoke your benefits.'' ''Look, let's just try to work together and figure something out.'' said Grisha. "Why don't we just get Mikhail Tarasov on the line and have him deal with this?'' suggested Grisha. "We have not yet exhausted all of our options, and until then we will not bother him just to ask him what we should do about what is essentially a walking whale." said Fyodor. "Why don't we nuke it.'' suggested Kazimir. "Are you crazy? That is an absolutely ridiculous idea!" "It's a threat." "Not national!" ''If you say so." "That thing is not killing all of Russia. We have allies that will defend us in dire situations." "Wait! What if we electrocute the river so that whenever it leaves it's cave it gets electrocuted, hopefully to death." suggested Grisha. "That's...not a bad idea. It has a couple of flaws but we can work those out later." said Fyodor. "So here's the plan, we will plant explosives at the entrance of the cave and detonate them to lure it out and electrocute that thing." said Fyodor. "Alright then, let's get this over with." said Kazimir. "Sir, Godzilla has left the cave and is heading towards a small town in Mongolia." said the soldier. "Wait when did we start calling this thing Godzilla?" asked Kazimir. "Who cares about that, it's heading to Mongolia! Intercept him on his way and try to lure him back towards his cave so that we can electrocute it." ordered Fyodor. "Understood sir!"

"Khaltmaagiin Battulga, there is a 35 meter tall creature that we are calling Godzilla heading straight for your country." said Fyodor. "And why does this concern me?" asked Khaltmaagiin. "This Godzilla we speak of is an aggressive creature that has attacked and killed Russian citizens. We are concerned for your country and we want to trap it and kill it, we already have a plan to do so and we need your help to execute this plan. We're sending you the plans now." said Fyodor. "Understood, we shall aid you in the creature's elimination." replied Khaltmaagiin. "Thank you." said Fyodor. He then hung up the phone. "We have Mongolia on our side." said Fyodor. "Good." replied Kazimir. The Russian military engaged Godzilla first by sending out fighter jets to stall for time for the Mongolian military. Godzilla's dorsal fins started to glow white again, as he started to charge something up. He then released an atomic pulse! The pulse unleashed a short range of atomic energy, along with light beams of atomic energy, incinerating some of the jets wings. With the jets gone, Godzilla continued his march. "Khaltmaagiin, where are your men!" asked Fyodor. "My men are maintaining a defensive position, waiting for this Godzilla to push him back.'' "My men are coming to join yours. The more artillery we have, then the more effective our attack will be." "Understood, you may send in your men at any time." "Thank you." The Russian military arrived only to see that Godzilla was almost completely unfazed by their weapons, making a bee-line for the town just beyond them. As Godzilla got closer the dirt underneath the armies feet started to give way. The ground started to seemingly fall apart, like an ant lions den. Then a giant spider emerged from underneath the army! Godzilla was here for it.

"THREEE-ONK" Godzilla charged at the spider but the spider sprayed silk at Godzilla, wrapping him up. His arms and mouth were restrained. Godzilla's dorsal fins started to glow white as he charged up again. Godzilla's mouth started to glow white. The heat from his mouth incinerated the silk. Godzilla then fired atomic fire at the spider blowing off its leg. The spider jumped onto Godzilla, stabbing him with its legs. The spider then slashed Godzilla's face with its leg. The spider went for another slash but Godzilla bit into the spiders leg. Godzilla then slammed the spider down and stepping on it, crushing it. "THREE-ONK" Godzilla then carried away the corpse of the spider back towards Russia.

"Thank you for your help Khaltmaagiin. We appreciate it, goodbye." said Fyodor. "Well then, I guess we now wait for him to return to his cave." said Kazimir. "I guess we do." said Grisha. "I hope I don't sound rude when I say this but, you're not necessary to this operation any more. So we would appreciate it if you left, no hard feelings it's just that we don't need you for this.'' said Fyodor to Grisha. "Oh, okay then, makes sense. I guess I better get going." said Grisha. "Bye." said Kazimir. They all waved goodbye to Grisha as he left.

Grisha had arrived home and went inside to sit down and think. As he did so he thought that he'd call Diana and tell her all that had happened. He picked up his flip phone and dialed her number and waited. "Yes?'' asked Diana. "Hello Diana.'' replied Grisha. ''I was calling to tell you about some stuff that's been going on with me recently." "Like?'' "Well, I found a 3 meter crab in my yard and it attacked me, but a 35 meter tall dinosaur came out of the river and ate it. Also a 6 meter mantis showed up but it died as well to the dinosaur. There was a 22 meter mantis and a 30 meter spider in Mongolia." "What! are you fine?'' ''Yes i'm fine." "What has caused all of this?" "My best guess would be that dinosaur that we named Godzilla." "We?" "Oh yes, I also met with general Fyodor and we dubbed it Godzilla. Anyway back on topic, I think that it caused all of this. It is bursting with radiation, mutating everything and we're trying our best to kill it." "What a monstrous abomination, has anything worked?" "Not yet, but we're hoping that electricity will kill it." "Well good luck, are me and the kids in danger?" "No, Godzilla hasn't traveled in your direction any." ''Good." "Well i'll get back to you if I have any updates." Okay then. If I were you i'd make a monster to fight it, but that doesn't seem likely. Bye.'' she then hung up. 'Make a monster to fight it...Hmm, not a bad idea' he thought to himself. He then rushed back to the base.

Grisha had arrived and rushed inside. "Fyodor, I have a plan that I think might work in killing Godzilla!" said Grisha. "Hold that thought, we're about to spring the electricity trap." said Fyodor. Godzilla was approaching his cave. "And...now!'' ordered Fyodor. The trap was sprung into action and Godzilla was getting electrocuted. "THREEE-ONK" "It's working, send in the nets and harpoons!" More soldiers showed up with nets and harpoons, and they fired at Godzilla, wrapping him up. Godzilla's dorsal fins started to glow as his mouth started to heat up. Godzilla bit through the nets and harpoons restraining him. Godzilla then fired his atomic fire, incinerating the soldiers. "Crap, well there goes that plan." said Fyodor. "I told you it wouldn't work!'' said Kazimir. "You said something about a new plan Grisha?'' asked Fyodor. ''Yes, my plan is to make a hybrid monster, a cross between the spider and the mantis." "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, and I've been apart of this operation." said Kazimir. "I'm going to have to agree with Kazimir here, and that's saying a lot.'' said Fyodor. "Well, do you have anything better?" asked Grisha. "Not currently.'' replied Fyodor. "Exactly, so why not at least try it." "Okay then, first we need the corpses of the two creatures. Let's start with the spider, it's not being guarded by Godzilla." "Okay, we're actually doing this." said Kazimir. "I want a squadron of helicopters to air that lift that spider into our hangar.'' The helicopters were sent out and hooked onto the spider and lifted it, carrying it towards the hangar where the helicopters came from. "Now for the hard one, the mantis. That one is in Godzilla's cave so we're going to have to get creative with that one." said Fyodor. "Sir, there is a swarm of giant crabs attacking Moscow, each one about 3 meters tall!'' ''What! Those things again." said Kazimir. "I hate those things.'' said Grisha. "Send in the air force to deal with them, they won't be able to hit us then.'' ordered Fyodor.

The crabs were everywhere, on the buildings, in sewers, on the roads. The Russian air force was sent in to deal with them. The jets and helicopters managed to kill dozens of crabs, but they kept coming. It seemed like there was an endless amount of them. ''Godzilla is leaving the area and is heading towards Moscow." reported the soldier. "He must be going to kill those crabs.'' said Fyodor. While Godzilla swam towards the battle, the crabs were starting to jump and take out the jets and helicopters. Then a massive creature approached the city. It was a massive, 35 meter tall lobster! The lobster finished off the air force just as Godzilla arrived. "THREEE-ONK" The crabs rushed towards Godzilla in a swarm like manner. As they started to climb onto Godzilla, he unleashed an atomic pulse, killing the last of the crabs. The lobster came in to engage while Godzilla did the same. The two creatures charged at each other, ready for battle!

The lobster grabbed Godzilla's arms and held them down. Godzilla used some leverage to lift up and slam the lobster, making him release his grip. The lobster flicked his tail to launch spikes into Godzilla's face. With Godzilla distracted, the lobster grabs his feet and pulls them out from underneath him, making him fall. The lobster then climbs onto Godzilla to choke him. He grabs Godzilla's throat and clamps on! Godzilla uses his tail to smack the lobster off of him and into a building. Godzilla finishes the lobster by firing his atomic fire at point blank range, directly into the lobsters soft stomach. "THREE-ONK" While this was happening the military got the mantis's corpse. Godzilla then went back to his cave. "Quickly get that lobster!'' ordered Fyodor. The helicopter flew to the lobster and carried it back to the base. "Time to do some science." said Kazimir.

"So where is each part going to go?" asked Kazimir. "It'll have the legs, mouth and body of the spider, the arms of the mantis and the lobster." said Fyodor. They then began there work on the hybrid. Eventually, it was done. "So what do we call it?'' asked Kazimir. ''Let's let Grisha decide, after all he came up with the idea." "I think it should be called...Kamacongirah." said Grisha "Kamacongirah? Why?" asked Kazimir. "Well my niece and nephew have been learning some Japanese recently and so it's name is a combination of the Japanese words for spider, mantis and lobster, so it makes sense." said Grisha. "Well okay then, let's send it out to kill Godzilla!" said Fyodor.

"Detonate the explosives!" ordered Fyodor. BOOM! "THREE-ONK'' Godzilla left his cave, bu behind him was Kamacongirah! Kamacongirah jumped onto Godzilla, stabbing him with its mantis arms and spider legs, while holding his arms down with its lobster arms. Kamacongirah then bit into Godzilla's back, poisoning him. "THREEE-ONK" Godzilla started to charge up again, super heating his mouth and biting off Kamacongirah's lobster arm. Godzilla then bit off its other lobster arm. Godzilla then threw Kamacongirah into the river bank. He then started to fire his atomic fire, but it was cut off by Kamacongirah's silk, wrapping him up and making him fall over. He then released an atomic pulse, destroying the silk and blowing off one of Kamacongirah's legs. Godzilla then got up and charged at Kamacongirah, pushing him back. Godzilla finished off Kamacongirah by firing his atomic fire directly into its jaws and out the thorax. He then tossed away the corpse. "THREEE-ONK" "It didn't last any longer than the others." said Fyodor. "Now should we nuke it?'' asked Kazimir. "I guess so, we don't have many other options. Get Mikhail Tarasov on the line.'' ordered Fyodor. "And Grisha, you may leave now, there's nothing for you to do. We're luring that thing to the coast and nuking it, period.'' said Fyodor. ''You heard him, go.'' said Kazimir. "Well then goodbye." Grisha then left the base.

The river was bombed, luring out Godzilla. "THREE-ONK" Godzilla followed the helicopters and jets that fired at his cave. "Keep a good distance from that thing, it can very easily take you out of the sky." said Fyodor. The nuke was being readied and aimed at where Godzilla was going to be. Godzilla was nearing the target launch point. He was taking out the occasional jet here and there through various methods. Godzilla had arrived at the launch point, and the nuke was launched. Godzilla saw the nuke coming closer and fired his atomic fire in an attempt to destroy the nuke, but it didn't work and the nuke hit. "We got it!" exclaimed Fyodor. "Hell yeah!'' shouted Kazimir. The smoke and debris was starting to settle... only to see that Godzilla was still there, except he was...different. He was 50 meters tall now, with more maple leaf shaped dorsal fins. His skin was dark grey, almost black, it was also rougher. He had jagged fangs longer arms and tail. His dorsal fins started to glow blue and he fired his atomic breath! "What the...how is he not dead?'' asked Fyodor. "He's gotten bigger, how?" asked Kazimir. "SKREEE-ONK" Godzilla then went to the ocean and disappeared beneath the waves. "Hey Grisha, we launched the nuke... he's not dead, only bigger and seemingly more powerful...but he has left for the ocean, he's gone so you can relax...goodbye." Kazimir hung up. As they looked at the waves Godzilla was heading for Japan where he would raid again!


End file.
